1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dissolving ozone in liquid (particular water), characterized in that it can inject, reuse and destruct ozone on-line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, ozone is industrially produced from air or oxygen through electrical discharge. Since ozone is regarded as a harmful gas, its allowable amount in the atmosphere should be no more than 0.1 ppm for 8 hours. In the process of generating ozone, ozone gas is injected into a liquid via an injector to be dissolved in the liquid. If the ozone is not completely dissolved in the liquid, its undissolved portion will escape into the atmosphere along with other low solubility gases, such as oxygen and nitrogen. The escaping ozone is not only a waste for the manufacturing process, but is also detrimental to the environmental ecology. However, the state of the art of utilizing ozone is not well established for the post-use disposal.